Snowing ashes
by Twins sins
Summary: The clans only hope are three crazy twolegs who are changed into cats. The three friends are soon forced to choose which is more important, Friendship or power? One of darkness, one of morals, the two shall start and end the quarrels.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a redo of my three friends series, I'm going to make it longer, I'm going to try and make it more funny...more descriptive..hope you all love it 3. I'm also uh..Doing this one based off the first series, but hey! don't worry, the friends will explore the other series once their character dies, or live through the other series whilst their charrie is alive!**

**Prologue**

A black she-cat entered, followed by a silver-grey one. A large tom the color of autumn leaves, with a broad head, broad shoulders, amber eyes, and big white paws entered from the side. Last was a lithe, heather colored she-cat.

"Shadow, why do you call us?" Asked the large tom.

"Yes, why?" Asked the other tom.

"River and Thunder, I call us all here to choose the cats who are going to save the clans."

"No cat is pure and innocent enough!" Hissed the lithe she-cat.

"Sure, Wind?" Shadow asked, ears pricked.

"Yes!" Growled Thunder.

"I've..found something pure enough." Muttered a thin gray tabby tom as he padded in.

"Something?" Wind asked, excitement edging her tone.

"Look into the pool." The tom muttered, settling next to Wind. In the pool stood five twolegs. One had short blonde hair with stripes in it, next to her was a girl with long black hair. Lastly was a strawberry blonde, all three seemed to be joking about and poking each other with straws.

"Gorsestar...how in the world are twolegs supposed to help us?" Wind asked, confused.

"We can change them into cats, can't you see? They're perfect!" Gorsestar jumped up, smiling.

"Are you sure?" Thunder wondered, looking back into the pool.

"Yes.."Whispered Shadow, smiling widely.

"Let's get going!" Gorsestar said running off.

**Transition**

Lizzy spun in the chair, laughing as her friends tried to hit her with crumpled napkins.

"Dude, how long can we stay at Skateworld?(roller skating)" Asked her black haired friend.

"I don't know, let me check." Muttered her other friend, who's hair was a strawberry blonde color.

"About another thirty minutes." Lizzy quickly said, spinning in her chair quicker.

"Ok.." With that Jill, the black haired one, jumped up and skated off.

"WEEEE!" Lizzy threw her hands in the air, spinning still. Mere, the strawberry blonde one, rolled her eyes and firmly placed her hand on the chair.

"Get to skating, I dare you." Lizzy laughed and stood up, skating towards the rink. Mere turned her back on her for a minute only to hear a loud 'Thlunk' followed by the small 'oof' of Lizzy. Mere turned to see Lizzy had managed to ram herself into the DJ's booth. She sighed and skated over.

**Transition**

"Gorsestar..these twolegs are mouse-brains!" Thunder growled, staring at the golden one.

"That's we start them out as kits, der." Gorsestar quickly walked over and jumped on top of the twoleg. He looked around before slipping in a small drop of the liquid into her mouth. He then did it to the other, now he had to get the black haired one. He jumped down and ran up to her, clawing his way up her clothes, of course she felt nothing, then put a small drop into her mouth. He jumped down and ran back to the other four.

"Now we wait, the clans should have an easier time now."


	2. Leopard

**Uhm...Story time ^_^**

**Redleaf~*huggles tightly* Shh don't feel awkward*pets*XD Thanks for the review!**

**Ok so the friends were transported to different times . Mere went to seven moons before Firepaw joined, Jill went to the time of Tallkit (O3O), and Lizzy went to the time of Tiny.**

**Chapter 1**

The young kit fiddled in its sleep, kicking out in her sleep. She snuggled up to the soft form of her mother, mewling loudly.

"Hush little one, we don't want dogs or a rival cat finding us." The kit went silent, lost in its thoughts. It tried opening its eyes but they wouldn't budge, it tried to walk but couldn't stand correctly.

"Noisy furball, isn't she?" Laughed a deep husky voice, instead of fearing it the little she-kit felt safe, she snuggled up closer to the cat they called her 'mother'. She could of sworn though that her mother wasn't as furry, nor could she not see her. The eternal blackness soon faded into a pretty scene of butterflies.

**After two weeks**

"She won't open up her eyes, mommy!" Squealed the high voice of her sister.

"She'll open them in her own time, who knows maybe she doesn't want the first thing to be seen to be her noisy little sister." A small sigh escaped the wriggling form next to her.

"But Snake, Hawk, and Falcon opened there's already, she should too!" The kit argued. _Ugh, if it'll make her shut up! _She slowly opened her eyes to a dazzling light, it blinded her. _Eek! _She wanted to squeal but remained silent as the light slowly died so she could see.

"Told you they would open soon enough." Mummered a voice, she felt the rasp of a tongue go over her back. She squeaked in shock, bouncing away.

"Leopard is a wimp!" laughed a silver she-cat with dots all along her back.

"Now she's not, Lynx." Growled the same voice.

"Yes momma." Lynx said solemnly, before padding off. Leopard's eyes lit up, she had a pretty name.._Leopard...such a special name, how did I get it though? _She looked at her pelt to see it was a shiney gold with spots all over it. Her eyes widened, she felt like bouncing for glee that her pelt was so pretty.

"Come on, Leopard!" Called Lynx, Leopard glanced at her mother, who was a pretty silver she-cat with black spots, before running off. When she reached Lynx she saw her brothers, Hawk had icey blue eyes and a brown pelt. Snake was grey with dark green eyes, while Falcon was a brown tabby with white paws and icey green eyes. "We're gonna play a game of hide and seek, this time no cheating." Growled Lynx as she stared at Falcon.

"You said nothing about moving around.." Falcon rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Stay within...that thunderpath crossing and the other." Lynx continued, she now looked at Hawk.

"You were found first last time so..you're it." Leopard stared at her siblings, were they already going to play games like this?

"Ready, set, go!" Hawk buried his head in his paws.

"He'll go looking when he feels like we've had enough time.." Lynx quickly explained before running off. Leopard's fur puffed up as she ran off, half skittering half running, into the nearest alley. She paused when she saw a cat chewing and tearing at some chicken. She quickly dove under a dumpster to see a small kit enter. He looked so scared, hunched down and jumping at any sound.

"Hey you!" Leopard panicked, had the cat caught sight of her? No it wasn't possible..."Yeah, you heard me. You lost? Want something to eat?" Leopard noticed the elderly she-cat was talking to the other kit.

"You don't mind sharing?" He asked, even his voice sounded weak.

"I can't resist kittens down on their luck. C'mere." Leopard watched with interest as the kit padded up and tore into the food like a savage beast.

"This is delicious, what is it?" He was still tearing into the food, Leopard wanted to barf.

"Chicken. I'm surprised you don't know, you being a kittypet and all." Leopard felt something scitter across her tail, causing her to jump up and bang her head on the dumpster.

"Who's there?" asked the kit, scared once again.

"Eek, it's just me." Leopard slowly crawled out from under the dumpster.

"Who's me?" The she-cat asked, licking her whiskers.

"Leopard, daughter of...momma and daddy." She felt the she-cat laugh, making her fur burn.

"Your parents names are Momma and daddy!" She said still laughing. Leopard crouched down, eyes narrowed.

"Hello Leopard, what are you doing out here?" Asked the kit, staring at her. Leopard opened her mouth to speak but was interupted by her brother.

"Found you, Leopard!" He laughed, running over. He eyes fell upon the tom next to his sister, thinking. He opened his pink mouth to say something else, but was stopped by Lynx dashing in.

"Daddy's hurt!" She squealed, scared.

"What?" Leopard hadn't even met her father yet!

"He was hit by a giant monster, come on!" Leopard followed her siblings, heart racing. When they reached the thunderpath Leopard watched the monsters warily, how could they cross?

"Over here kits." Said a familiar, soft, caring voice. Lynx quickly pressed herself against Leopard, exhaling. Falcon stood close to Snake and Hawk, he looked sick almost.

"Is he sleeping?" Hawk managed to say as he stumbled towards their father. Their mother remained silent, glancing at Leopard before nudging their father.

"No dear..Chip isn't sleeping." Leopard watched in a daze as her siblings pushed their noses into his soft neck fur. Leopard remained still, just watching, thinking about how she never knew this tom but felt grief seep all over her. She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest..as if this tom was her everything(Like a daughter father thing). She slowly padded towards him, staring at his long golden mane, at his bright green eyes. _Is he really dead? He seems as if he'll move at any moment. _Leopard thought, putting her nose to his stomach. It felt cold, lifeless, the strong scent of thunderpath and death clung to his fur. She sighed and nestled close to him, she could rest with him for the first time.


	3. Frostpaw

**Red~Yea, huggles! :D and I know..but that's not the worse thing she'll go through, poor Leopard/lizzy..I'm gonna ruin herXD**

**Mere's now! **

**Chapter 2**

Frostkit jumped down from her spot on the log. Sandkit growled as she watched Dustkit, Graykit, and Ravenkit run over to her.

"Ok, so who wants to play a game?" Frostkit asked the four cats, glancing at Sandkit with a look of apoligy. Frostkit's silver and grey pelt had caught the attention of the three kits, same with her icey blue eyes.

"I do!" Dustkit purred, pushing the other two toms away. Ravenkit ran off back into the nursery, Frostkit sighed and shook her head. Graykit rolled his eyes and gently pushed Dustkit down. Frostkit blinked at her friends, then saw Bluestar pad over with Redtail trailing her.

"How old are the kits now?" Bluestar asked Brindleface. Redtail smiled at his two kits, Frostkit and Sandkit. Frostkit glanced at her sister before running up to Redtail. She quickly jumped on his back, to both their surprise Redtail stumbled slightly.

"Six moons..." Brindleface said, glancing at her mate and the kits.

"Old enough to be apprentices, all of them?" Bluestar pressed.

"Yes.." Brindleface sighed.

**After the ceremony**

Frostpaw stood confidently next to her mentor, Darkstripe. He was taking her out with Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw, and Longtail. Ravenpaw padded carefully alongside Frostpaw, scared of every little animal that moved. Frostpaw placed her tail on Ravenpaw, causing him to jump up. She froze when they reached the twoleg border, there sat a fiery tom. He didn't look fat like the kittypets she had heard of, but he also was never seen on this side of the border. Frostpaw was tempted to sneak over to him, to ask what clan he belonged in. Then a soft ring hit her ears, she noticed a collar around him. _Kittypet? That doesn't seem right though..._She carefully slipped away from the patrol, hoping Tigerclaw wouldn't miss her.

"Hey you!" She called, claws coming out.

"Huh?" The tom's head whipped around to face her.

"Yea you!" Frostpaw's paws tingled with fear.

"What do you want? I haven't bothered anyone!" He growled, jumping down.

"Are you really a kittypet?" She asked, tail twitching impatiently.

"Yea, why?" Frostpaw's mouth fell open, then she heard a yowl. She turned to see Tigerclaw bounding down towards her with Longtail and Darkstripe. Ravenpaw stood at the border, wavering there.

"Kittypet! Back off this apprentice or I'll teach you a lesson." Tigerclaw growled, claws coming out. The fiery tom jumped back, eyes wide. Frostpaw quickly stood infront of him...watching the border for Bluestar who had promised to tag along later. She felt her heart clench when she finally saw the blueish silver pelt of her leader.

"Tigerclaw, what in the name of Starclan is going on here?" Bluestar asked, padding up to them.

"This kittypet was corrupting Frostpaw!" He said, eyes burning. Bluestar's eyes flashed to Frostpaw who crouched down, head hanging in shame.

"You can go back to camp..Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, and Longtail. Ravenpaw!" She called, turning her head to him. "Come down." She said forcefully, he nodded and dashed down. Tigerclaw reluctantly left with the other warriors.

"I'm Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan. I've been watching you from the border, I was waiting for you to venture out into the woods but Frostpaw sped up the process." Bluestar shot a glare in the apprentices way. "This is Frostpaw, apprentice to Darkstripe. He's teaching her to become a warrior."

"A warrior?"

"It's a cat who fights, hunts, and defends the clan. "

"hunt? You guys need to catch your food?" The tom asked, whiskers twitching.

"Yes."

"Is it hard?"

"How about you find out yourself..would you like to join Thunderclan?" Bluestar asked, smiling. Frostpaw jumped up, this wasn't right!

"A kittypet, in thunderclan?" She asked, fur fluffing up.

"Yes Frostpaw." Bluestar stated simply before looking back at him.

"I need time to think.." The tom backed up.

"Ok, Lionheart will pick you up tomorrow. You can't miss him, he's a nice golden tom with lots of fur around his neck." Bluestar looked between the two apprentices. "Let's train you guys." She said, tail flicking as she left.

**The next day, in the morning.**

Frostpaw sat outside the apprentice's den, absentmindly licking her pelt.

"He came." Bluestar purred, adressing the three cats who had come inside.

Whitestorm, a white tom, replied, "Lionheart was convinced he would not." Frostpaw noticed Bluestar's tail twitch impatiently.

"Well what do you think of him?" She asked.

"He kept up well on the return journy, despite his puny size." Whitestorm reluctantly admitted. "He certaintyl seems strong for a kittypet."

"So its agreed?" Bluestar looked at Lionheart and Whitestorm. _I wish I hadn't gone and talked to him yesterday. _Frostpaw thought bitterly as both toms nodded.

"Then I shall announce his arrival to the clan." Bluestar leaped on the boulder known as Highrock and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath highrock for a clan meeting." Frostpaw got up and padded over to the fiery tom, sitting close by. When the cats were still Bluestar continued. "I have found a cat who is willing to become an apprentice of Thunderclan."

"Lucky to be an apprentice" caterwauled a loud voice, Frostpaw got on her back paws to see Longtail. Bluestar ignored the snide comment.

"Lionheart and Whitestorm have met this young cat, and they agree with me we should train him with the other apprentices." Frostpaw's ears burned again, she didn't want to train alongside a kittypet but she would put up with it.

"Where does he come from?"

"Which clan does he belong to?"

"What a strange scent he carries! That's not the scent of any clan I know!" Frostpaw's claw slid out when Longtail spoke again.

"Look at his collar! He's a kittypet!" He declared, Frostpaw looked at the tom to see his collar was still on, why hadn't they removed it before he was taken to camp? "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet. This clan needs wildborn warriors to defend it, not another soft mouth to feed." Frostpaw's ears perked as she heard Lionheart say something to the newcomer. "Your collar is the mark of twolegs, and that noisy jingling will make you a poor hunter at best. At worst, it will bring twolegs into our territory, looking for the poor lost kittypet who fills the woods with his pitiful tinkling." As cats yowled their agreement Frostpaw stood up.

"Longtail, are you prepared to fight him then?" She asked, eyes going towards the tom, she had never caught his name.

"Frostpaw..I don't know if Rusty can fight Longtail!" Hissed Whitestorm, but Frostpaw ignored him.

"He's as good as any of us in battle, I'm sure...prove it Rusty!"Frostpaw growled, turning to him.


End file.
